


Close encounter of the third kind

by Mrs_Patterson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Bandit likes to spend his sleepless nights on the roof of Hereford base. One night he's accompanied by Ela, much to his chagrin





	Close encounter of the third kind

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's Bandit's birthday and as a gift I decided to give him some company ;)

Bandit leans against the railing of the roof, a lit cigarette in his hand. The railing is ice cold on this starry night. He can see his breath mingle with the cigarette smoke and escape into the night sky. When the base goes quiet, the roof is where he comes to think.

It is by far his favorite place on base. This is where he spends his sleepless nights, calms his nerves with vast amounts of nicotine and clears his mind with fresh air.  
Smoking became a habit when Bandit was embedded in the Hannover chapter of the Hells Angels and it was the only habit from that time he allowed himself to keep.  
Every other reminder of his time in Hannover was turned off, sold or stored deep inside the back of his mind. Not deep enough as nights like these reminded him painfully. There are times where he cannot escape his subconsciousness, the images of what he witnessed haunting his dreams. Even worse, the memories of what he had to do to keep his secret of being undercover.

When nightmares strike he has to get away from where he is until he can breathe again. This means getting out of bed, away from his sweaty and messy sheets and the worried looks of his teammates. He hates to let his weaknesses show and he hates that his teammates are concerned and he hates that he is not in control of his dreams. That he is not in control of his mind.

He has been told multiple times that he doesn’t have to go through this alone, that he doesn’t have to leave the dorm, but he feels like a burden and in his panicked state he cannot worry about what his teammates are thinking of him.

It’s the shame that drove him to the roof in the first place, but he has learned to enjoy the silence. He comes here on a regular basis. Not only does this place provide safety when he needs it, it also is quiet place to smoke, watch the stars and get away from the hustle and bustle of Hereford Base. He enjoys the few quiet hours alone. This is his retreat, he likes being here.

Spending his nights on the rooftop has become a habit, just like smoking. Today was one of those nights where it became a necessity. He fled from his bunk bed and only managed to sort himself out when the cold air hit his face.

Bandit has no idea how long he has been on the roof when he suddenly heard steps behind him. Turning around he stares into defiant eyes and messy green hair. It’s Ela.

„This is my place“, Bandit snarls. He came here to be alone. And if this doesn’t make this place even more interesting to Ela who always does the opposite of what she is told to do. She is not supposed to be here and Bandit doesn’t want her around, those are very good reasons to stay.

„Being territorial?“, Ela asked amused. She was relatively new to Rainbow and from what she knew about Bandit he liked to keep to himself. The only exceptions were when he saw a chance for a good prank or when he snapped at the other operators.  
„I’m not glad to share the place either. I was hoping for some time alone.“, she continued.  
Neither Bandit nor Ela left.

Bandit looked her up and down without saying a word. He didn’t know much about her, but from what he could tell she had a rebellious spirit that doesn’t differ from his own. She had managed to seriously annoy her proclaimed mentor Thatcher with her defiant and stubborn demeanor and that was something that amused Bandit to no end. While Thatcher was known to be gruff and grumpy, it needed more to really get under his skin.

But no matter their similarity and his fondness for the polish woman, Bandit didn’t want her to see him like this. Maybe if he unmistakably asked her to leave she would go, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He took a last drag from his cigarette and exhaled deeply. Ela watched as he searched his pockets for a lighter and tried to light a new cigarette with shaky fingers.

„It’s been a few bad days, eh?“, Ela asked casually.  
„More like years.“, came Bandit’s tired reply. He tried to sound as indifferent as possible. Averting his gaze, he kept fumbling with the lighter until he finally managed to light up his cigarette. Ela watched as he dragged on the cigarette eagerly.

„What are you running from?“, Ela wondered, her tone as neutral as ever. It was more of a statement than a question.  
„I’m not running.“, came Bandit’s reply, fending off what he felt was an accusation.  
Ela was not having it: „You say you’re not running and yet you show up in the most secluded place on base without a jacket in the middle of a winter’s night and can’t even light you’re cigarette. You are running.“  
It was merely an observation. No ulterior motives, no expectations, no need to explain.

And yet she had seen right through him. He had been compromised, there was no denying. Bandit knew he did a horrible job at lying to Ela but she didn’t seem to have any intentions to press him or make him speak and if that wasn’t a welcome change. It was as surprising as it was appreciated and it was strangely reassuring.

Bandit usually felt observed in the presence of others, one of the more unpleasant habits picked up in Hannover and even worse, one that he had not been able to get rid of.  
One tiny mistake would have cost his life and he needed to be alert at all times. Therefore, it is still rare for him to let his guard down, allow others to see his weak side, even if it is as obvious as it is right now.

The next thing Bandit knows is that there is another body propped up against the railing, Ela sat down next to him. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity when he realized that Ela was grinning broadly. This was when he realized that he had stopped shaking and that his breathing had evened out. Somewhere along the way his anxiety had died down and it dawned on him that this had been Ela’s intention all the time.

He had heard about her time undercover and she had dismantled his agitation just as she had dismantled the warlord’s inner circle back in 2007.  
Ela’s greatest asset was her calm state of mind that allowed her to defuse tense situations without causing further damage. This was exactly what she did here. She infiltrated his retreat as she did with the warlord’s circle and resolved the tension, sparing those in need of protection.

Bandit lit another cigarette and handed it over to Ela.  
It was an offer, a truce. He tolerated her presence and in the state he is in it is a display of trust. Ela understands.

Maybe his teammates were right, he doesn’t have to go through this alone. He always dreaded that he would have to open up, to explain himself, make himself vulnerable. With Ela, it’s different. Even when she is entering his retreat, invading his personal space, and stealing his cigarettes, she provides company without crossing his boundaries. Ela does not meddle. She is familiar with his demons and is at ease in their presence. She just seems to understand.


End file.
